Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog
Breaker the hedgehog is a character designed by Jonicthedgehog (JonicOokami7) Appearance Breaker was an Orange hedgehog with Turquoise coloured eyes, his hairstyle was that of what hedgehogs normally have in quill's his being in a big number and length. An long orange strand of hair reaches down his forehead and over his eyes reaching up to his nose. on his left cheek there was a X shaped scar that he recived from a battle long ago. Clothes wise Breaker's appearance consisted of a purple shirt with a big collar, a pair of sky blue trousers with a big brown belt around the waist and another around his body. The hedgehog also wore Brown Gloves and Boots with cream coloured straps around the top of the boots. On his left shoulder he wore a iron shoulder pad for his preference. Finally on his back sat his personal trademark sword Broken Legacy, a blade that he took great priority in caring for. At 49 years of Age Breaker's orange fur started to grey out. During that time Breaker grew a beard which covered his scar. For clothing Breaker wore a black jacket with a beige fur trim around the neck, He also wears Beige trousers and a brown belt around his chest. His boots are identicle to the ones he wore in his youth. Background As a soldier Breaker was physically strong to the limits of any other soldier of the Vita Nova institute he was serious about his job and beleived that anyone could make a change for the world he used to stand in, not one to ever want to give up as a selfless hero. Breaker was very serious and wise when it came to interaction never once wanting to slack off and take it easy, but had a very deep fear of dying and never wanted it to happen to him but in the end he finally came to terms with how fate worked and faithfully gave up his life. In present day Breaker is reknowned as the "Legendary Warrior" of the Vita Nova islands and has many people that look up to his deeds and adventures, but there are many that could care less and just see him as a simple person that died at war, the Vita Nova institute where he was once high ranked use his training methods such as jogging in rainy climates and scaling rocky walls to train soldiers to gain a simmilar girth to him. History At a young age Breaker was weak and timid and often seen as easy pickings with the local bullys, wanting to become stronger Breaker joined the Vita Nova institute at an age of 25 and began to work hard for himself the people of the Vita Nova islands and his girlfriend Serenia Lockheart. At 30 Breaker was promoted to a general rank and married Serenia who was soon pregnant months aftward, during that time Breaker was given a mission to escort a famed Mobiantologist Doctor Edgar Cyrex to the forests which homed the Ookami race. During the visit Breaker started to see the Doctor change slightly in personality, until one night where Cyrex unleashed his newly created army of genetic clones on the tribe. Breaker tried so hard to defend many of its people but was only able to save a few Including a young Lydia Hikarikaze and Clair Nightcutter, the orange hedgehog then saw the mad scientist standing in the flames clutching a blue wolf cub as he escaped back to the city to conduct his plans. Breaker while sad about the destruction caused made sure to take Lydia and Clair to Vita Nova City and that they were in safe hands at an Orphanage in Sector 5 before heading back to the Institute office to report. After debrefing the head of the institute Breaker went to raid Cyrex's labs to save the child to which he does while getting several injurys in the process. Upon retriving the infant Breaker was ordered by the Institute head to take refuge away from Cyrex's forces and to protect the child resuilting in Breaker along with his brother in law Barry Lockheart took his wife and the child away to a town far away from the capital metropolis.. 6 years later, Breaker (Age 36) and Serenia raised the boy, now nicknamed Jonic, like a son and were soon greeted by their own daughter Tanya, but dissaster struck while Breaker and Barry were away performing errands Serenia was ambushed by the Cyrexian Soldiers and was fatalliy wounded while Jonic fled. Upon finding her Serenia gave Breaker last words. Before dying she entrusted him a pendant that was important to her, the heartbroken hero left his daughter in the care of Barry and went to find the boy. After days of searching Breaker soon found Jonic in the company of Shade the hedgehog and his friends who after a large misunderstanding of thinking Breaker was trying to kidnap him the two hedgehogs began to fight sword on sword, It was Jonic himself who managed to stop the fighting and told Breaker he was fine. Breaker then entrusted Jonic with Shade and went to see Serenia's grave one last time before heading back to Vita Nova city with Tanya and Barry, Vowing to "Repair his ruined heart" Breaker forged Serenias pendant into a blade that he would treasure and use in future battles, the newly made sword was dubbed Broken Legacy and became Breaker's iconic weapon. Ten years later, Breaker (Age 46) joined the International Bastard Squad, while they were on the pursuit of Oblivion reuniting with the teams leader Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze after a rough introduction and soon gradually started to bond with the rest of the group (with the exception of Optimus Kiefer) and ocasionally gave the group advice and wisdom. It was often stated that Breaker acted like a father to the team because of how he looked out for the other's even finding it depressing to fight an enraged Jonic after Oblivion killed Jonic's first love. 3 years after the events (Breaker reached 49 of age) the war of Vita Nova occured where Oblivion and his forces began to attack the city. Breaker being a high ranked Institute soldier gathered all the troops he could (including Jonic and co.) and began to lead then into battle where many soldiers slayed Oblivion's shadow minions while others got killed by them. In the final stand, Breaker fought all he could untill he got overwhelmed by many forces and was finally struck down and slowly began to die. In his last few minutes of life, Breaker finally acepted that he had to die eventually and his long time fear of death left his mind, With his final words he hands over Broken Legacy to Jonic and tells him to live on for him and dies gently. Jonic now began to use Broken Legacy in Breakers stead and used all the knowledge and memorys he taught him to fight through many threats of Vita Nova. When Jonic learnt about his true heratage and obtained the Sword of Shiranui, Jonic marked the spot where Breaker died a cliff over looking Vita Nova with Broken Legacy as a grave marker to show that a brave hero fought and died there. over the years Broken Legacy gained rust and began to lose shape. After his death, Breaker's spirit went into Broken Legacy and resided in there waiting for years for the right moment where Jonic would enter trance. When that finally happend, Breaker's spirit merged with Jonic's creating the power of Trance Mode B. To this day, the spirit of the once legendary hero resides within Jonic's own only awakening when Trance is entered, while Jonic bares his once trademark weapon. Abilities Breaker being strictly built on physical strength had no powers. This was a major flaw to him and probably one of the reasons he perished however its not to say he couldnt use his strength in various moves as he was a reknowned swordsmaster knowing all the basics. his iconic attack known as Heroes tremor was the only elemental attack he could utilize being an Earth element attack. Breaker would front flip into the air before swinging his sword Broken Legacy into the ground causing a great earthquake, through spiritual unification his successor Airon Hikarikaze could use this attack. His strongest Techneique is known as Broken Barrage where he wails on an Opponant in a series of sword swings at quick speeds in a simmilar manner to the Omnislash attack of Final Fantasy VII. It is unkown if Jonic gained this attack from Spiritual Unification. Spiritual Unification When Breaker unified with Jonic Breaker's soul became the blue flame on Jonic's chest and continues to stand by his side as said flame. through Spiritual Unification Breaker could augment physical strength and signiture move Heroes Tremor to Jonic however since the flame is linked with Jonic's spirit energy it is only possible in small portions. Friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Successor Karen Knight the Badger - Fellow soldier/Rival Shade the hedgehog - Rival Serenia Earthsoul - Wife Family Tanya Rhapsody Lockheart - Daughter Barry Lockheart - Brother in law Enemies Doctor Edgar Cyrex Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Gallery Shade vs Breaker.png|Breaker and Shade (Dmetrius96) Face off Broken Legacy Art.png|Artwork for Broken Legacy brave warrior.png|Breaker wielding Broken Legacy Forgotten Legend.png|Forgotten Legend Breaker, By JonicOokami7 I.B.S trainer card - Breaker.png|Breaker's Trainer card by JonicOokami7 Jonic Spiritual Unification.png|the spiritual unification of Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze and Breaker Earthsoul - by JonicOokami7 A Generals Last Stand.png|Breaker at 49 years of Age with soldiers of Vita Nova's army - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Animated.gif|A ghostly Animatronic version of Breaker haunts the area as he approaches the new night guard. - by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Unanimated.png|Animatronic Replications of Breaker and friends stare the new Night Guard Down (non Animated) - by JonicOokami7 The Savior.png|A young Breaker carries an infant Jonic to safety as Cyrex's lair burns - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Breaker and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Stats Theme Breakers theme song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace a song that was found fitting as it alluded to his death and how much of a desire that he didnt want to die. Trivia *Breakers Birthdate is July 9th *Breaker was JonicOokami7's first fan character that was made when he was in middle school. *Breaker was based on Cloud Strife to appearance wise to the extent of Jonic who had his personality based on him. Breaker also has traits of Zack Fair on his character I.E the X scar on his cheek *The phrase "I will not die. I will wait here for you." is part of the chorus of his theme Time of Dying Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males